Prólogo de Um Novo Começo
by Maya de Touro
Summary: Reedição: Saori consegue reviver seus fiéis cavaleiros, mas a que custo?
1. Transição

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem (quem dera). Os outros personagens, como Marishka e Celine, são de minha autoria.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Um Novo Começo – Prólogo

Cap 1 - Transição

Embora Athena tenha conseguido negociar a ressurreição de seus mais poderosos cavaleiros, os guardiões das 12 casas, ela havia pago um amargo preço para uma deusa guerreira cheia de orgulho. Ao aceitar a presença de novas Amazonas em seu santuário ela não só estava abolindo conceitos e hábitos machistas mas também estava pagando o preço de seu sacrifício. Seus cavaleiros voltaram à vida sim, mas não tinham mais o poder de antes. Eram poderosos ainda, mas seus corpos se esgotavam bem antes do limite anterior, o que explicava a presença das novas Amazonas: Elas eram agora, de fato, as Guardiãs do Círculo Solar, dos 12 signos. Embora ainda mantivesse seu posto de Deus Athena, Saori agora era "aconselhada" por duas outras Deusas de Batalha, a Vitória e a Prudência, sem mencionar Celine, a obstinada descendente de Shion e Mestra interina. Saori não era mais absoluta sobre seus cavaleiros, não era mais à Deusa que eles buscavam quando fraquejavam. Em tempos de paz, seus fiéis guerreiros levavam a vida com certa normalidade e sem saber que, num futuro próximo seus destinos não mais pertenceriam à eles.

Embora fosse um dia de Outono, parecia que era inverno dentro daquela sala. Duas moças estavam sentadas, além de Saori e Celine, na sala do Trono. O silêncio era tão forte que chegava a ser permeável. Celine tinha as feições sérias e serenas de Shion, e Saori observava isso com curiosidade. Seria ela Filha do Grande Mestre? Apesar da semelhança entre eles, Saori podia sentir em seu âmago que a relação entre os dois era de respeito e amizade, mas não de pai e filha. Devaneava em seus pensamentos sobre Celine quando esta a olhou de forma curiosa e apontou para as outras ocupantes da sala.

- Está na hora, Athena – Celine falou em um tom grave, e seus lilases olhos faiscaram com certa energia, que Saori reconheceu como outra manifestação divina

- Está certo... – Saori suspirou brevemente ao se levantar de seu trono e caminhar em direção às duas

Era hora de abdicar de sua soberania sobre o santuário. Seus cavaleiros não sabiam disso, nem mesmo Shion sabia o que iria acontecer naquela tarde de outono. Parou entre as duas moças sentadas e as olhou. Uma era Loura e de olhos castanhos profundos, a outra era morena de olhos cinzentos. Embora loura, Saori sentia que, por algum estranho motivo, aquela moça lhe lembrava Pandora, mesmo sendo tão diferente da Serva de Hades. Ela levantaram e seguraram Saori pelos ombros e ela sentiu que algo a estava deixando. Não sabia se era a consciência, se era o poder ou a autoridade, mas sabia que algo havia sido perdido. Depois de alguns segundos, elas a soltaram, e a tensão do ar se dissipou, transformando aquelas divindades em simples moças. Saori se sentou de novo no trono, se sentia uma adolescente de novo, e se intimidou ao ver que era mulheres feitas àquelas que estavam ali com ela.

- Quem são vocês? – Saori perguntou timidamente – Eu sei que você representam... Mas quem são vocês?

Apesar do silêncio que se seguiu, as moças riram um pouco tímidas, achando que já era hora de apresentações corretas.

- Eu sou Marishka – Falou a moça de longos cabelos negros e olhos nublares – Eu sou romena e fui criada em um orfanato quando pequena. Fui para o Santuário logo após ter saído do orfanato...

"Santuário", Saori pensou, "outro santuário". Ela tinha ouvido falar desse santuário secreto apenas uma vez, e não sabia se era verdade na época em que ouviu falar... Agora ela sabia ser realidade.

- E eu – A jovem loura falou – Sou Esmeralda. Eu era filha de um guerreiro sedento de sangue, e acabei morrendo por suas próprias mãos, mas fui trazida de volta à vida. O porquê, ainda não compreendo em totalidade, mas cheguei aqui guiada somente por meus instintos e, quem sabe, uma força maior...

Mais mistérios. Quando alguém é trazido de volta à vida, não é de graça, e normalmente há um destino à se cumprir. Saori sabia disso, estava vivenciando isso neste exato momento, e Esmeralda era só mais um dos indícios que o preço seria cobrado em efetivo. Ela havia observados as mudança acontecerem e não havia prestado atenção, Quando Dohko voltou à vida ele voltou à morar com Shiryu e Shunrei, e logo Saori recebia cartas deles, avisando que estaria treinando um discípulo. Descobriu que, no outro santuário, uma antiga conhecida sua era treinada por uma das amazonas, e temeu pelo planeta mais uma vez, quando Celine apareceu no Santuário, numa noite de chuva, portando o símbolo sagrado de Zeus. Ainda sentada ela ajeitou seu vestido e se virou para Celine, que respondeu à este gesto com um sorriso e falou:

- Está feito Athena... Ou seria, Saori?


	2. Reverberação

Capítulo 2 - Reverberação

Acordou de um sono pesado e quase interminável. Já havia passado das 10 da manhã e se perguntou como passou tanto da hora normal de acordar? Teria sido o desgaste do dia anterior? Ou seria somente a tensão de discursar no dia seguinte. Saori estava cansada e não queria acordar, se enrolou nos lençóis como uma menina de 8 anos quando não quer ir para a escola, mas acabou por levantar, sentia fome. Sentiu-se diferente ao passar à frente do espelho do banheiro. Não viu a deusa encarnada, viu somente Saori Kido, administradora da Fundação Graad. E sentiu um pouco mais leve, carregar um fardo divino não era algo simples, e dividi-lo com outras divindades lhe pareceu bom nesta manhã. Esperava ainda ter forças no dia seguinte para fazer o pronunciamento oficial sobre sua atual condição semi-divina. Depois de comer alguma coisa e de um banho, decidiu caminhar pelo santuário como Saori e não como Athena e se sentiu extremamente confortável com a idéia de liberdade. Passou pelas 12 casas cumprimentando todos os cavaleiros, e, em seu ínterim, cada um deles sabia que algo havia mudado nela, mesmo aqueles que foram purificados e tiveram suas mentes parcialmente apagadas, como Máscara da Morte, Afrodite e Saga, sabia que aquela que estava ali não era mais Athena, e sim Saori. Também sabiam que eles mesmos haviam mudado. Em tempos atuais, tempos de paz, haviam movido suas vidas normais, abandonando um pouco as questões sagradas. Voltaram à seus trabalhos, faculdades e escolas, embora soubessem do fardo que tinham para carregar, voltaram ao mundo Normal com certa facilidade. Ainda treinavam todos os dias, ainda podiam fazer fendas com os socos, embora parecesse cada vez mais desgastante, mas cada um deles estava agradecido por obter uma parcela de normalidade depois de tanto tempo vivendo à parte do mundo.

Desceu à passos rápidos e quase deu um salto no último lance das escadarias, sentia o vento suave no cabelo e aproveitava um dia sem preocupações reais. Talvez devesse estar tensa, pois o dia seguinte seria um dia incomum, mas não se sentia deste jeito, se sentia livre e solta, como alguém que acabou de entrar em longas férias depois de anos de trabalho duro e dedicação, e talvez fosse mesmo isso que estivesse acontecendo. Andou rapidamente por entre as ruelas do vilarejo que ficava perto do santuário, sorriu para todos que a olharam, e não foram estes poucos. Chegou até um café simples que havia no vilarejo, onde costumava café sozinha em dias tranqüilos. Lá sentou e o garçom logo lhe trouxe a xícara do café capuccino que tanto gostava, suspirou feliz e aliviada, e logo se perdeu entre seus próprios pensamentos.

Seiya havia achado tudo aquilo muito estranho, mesmo não tendo se manifestado para seus companheiros. Saori não mandava telegramas pedindo que voltassem à Grécia sem motivo, embora ele mesmo soubesse que as coisas estavam indo bem. Estranhava a urgência do pedido e também sua abrangência. Pelo que soube, Saori mandou o mesmo telegrama para todos os cavaleiros, incluindo os de ouro e as amazonas. Se encontrava dentro de um dos jatos da Fundação, juntamente com Shiryu, Shunrei, Dohko, Ikki e Shun. Hyoga os encontraria lá, tinha ido em outro jato, obviamente oriundo da Rússia ou Sibéria. Seiya olhava as dispersas nuvens abaixo do avião com estranheza. Embora acostumado à voar sempre, ainda sentia um certo incômodo com aviões. Além disso, ainda estava intrigado com o pedido de Saori. Foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela suave mão de Shunrei, que lhe tocara a testa, e o olhava com curiosidade.

- Ainda passa mal, Seiya? – Ela pergunta gentilmente

- Um pouco – Seiya ri sem graça, Shunrei sempre fora muito agradável com todos os cavaleiros de bronze – Meu estômago fica revirando e parece que tem um vazio lá dentro...

- Olhar pela janela não ajuda em nada – Dohko fala alegremente. Era estranho ver o Mestre Ancião em sua verdadeira forma, especialmente por que ele era muito bem humorado e alegre, totalmente discrepante de sua imagem anterior de sábio eremita – Por que não deixa Shunrei lhe medicar? Tenho certeza que nunca mais enjoará por motivo algum...

- Eu não gosto muito de agulhas – Seiya faz uma careta divertida – Acredito em sua total competência Shunrei, mas não acredito que isso vá me deixar mais calmo...

- Ora, Seiya – Shiryu fala calmamente – Não falamos nada sobre você ficar mais calmo, isso me parece impossível, estamos falando sobre seu mal-estar aéreo... O que é interessante, já que a sua constelação protetora é um animal mítico alado.

- Mas isso não tem nada a ver – Seiya retruca – Eu não preciso fazer pára-quedismo ou bungee-jump só por que tenho um cavalo com asas me protegendo... Gosto de viajar, gosto até de vento no rosto,e, você sabe que alço meus vôos em batalha, mas dentro de um avião tudo fica diferente...

- Talvez isso esteja ligado ao fato que, sempre que você entra em um avião para ir para a Grécia, uma nova batalha está para se desenrolar – Fala Shun, se virando para eles, de joelhos na poltrona – Diria que é um aspecto psicológico e não físico. Nem mesmo Shunrei e suas agulhas e ervas seria capaz de fazer você relaxar durante esse vôo.

- Fato – Responde Ikki, seco, sentado ao lado do irmão – Sempre que a Saori chama o Seiya é mau sinal.

- Não fale isso, Ikki, pode ser algo bom – Shun o critica – Talvez seja saudade da gente ou coisa parecida, afinal de contas somos amigos...

- Vocês são amigos dela, eu sou seu irmão. Ponto. – Ikki retruca e puxa o irmão – Sente-se, estamos chegando.

O avião pousa suavemente no aeroporto, a noite se aproximava. Saltando do avião, os integrantes do mesmo encontram com Mu e Aldebaran. Eles os esperavam.

- Achava que eles não iam chegar – Falou Mu para Aldebaran, enquanto viu os cavaleiros e Shunrei se aproximarem

- Eu estava certo novamente – Aldebaran sorriu para ele – Mas vou relevar, pode pagar esta aposta na próxima vez que formos beber...

- Sempre assim – Mu coça a cabeça – Não entendo como você consegue cálculos tão precisos...

- Dom de família – Aldebaran dá uma risada – Dohko! – Ele exclama ao ver Dohko se aproximando – Fantástico o que uma plástica divina não faz, não é?

- Pois é Aldebaran! – Dohko ri com o comentário dele – Estamos de volta!

Após os devidos comentários e cumprimentos, os cavaleiros seguem juntos de volta para o santuário. Na Sala do Mestre, Saori está sentada, despreocupada com o destino que lhe era reservado. Olhava pela janela em silêncio e solitude. Celine apareceu pela porta segurando suas longas vestes cinzentas. Ela se sentou ao lado de Saori e olhou para a mesma direção que ela, despreocupada também, e falou ao seu ouvido.

- Os últimos acabaram de chegar...

- É... Eu senti – Saori meneou a cabeça suavemente e a pousou sobre o braço direito, que estava na janela – Ainda tenho um pouco de poder em mim...

- Você não deixou de ser uma Deusa... – Celine observou – Seu poder foi diminuído, mas isso não a demoveu de suas preocupações reais sobre a Terra... Pensei nisso quando for fazer o pronunciamento amanhã. Você não foi substituída, só esta tendo uma ajuda extra, digamos assim...

- Sim, eu sei – Saori suspirou suavemente – Mande chamar os cavaleiros de bronze... É deles que sinto mais falta e urgência de falar.

- Providenciarei – Celine assente e se levanta rapidamente, caminhando à passos largos até o portal e desaparecendo por ele.

Seiya se jogou pesadamente sobre o sofá do hotel e logo seus tênis voavam, indo parar aleatoriamente no chão. Estava cansado, a tensão daquela conversa durante o vôo ainda pairava e ficar em um quarto com Ikki e Shun não ajudava. Shun se sentou numa poltrona perto de Seiya e ligou a Tv displicentemente, enquanto Ikki entrava no banheiro, possivelmente para tomar banho. Por algum tempo o quarto permaneceu naquele silêncio. Seiya o interrompeu de súbito:

- O que você acha, Shun?

- Sobre o que? – Shun se assusta, pois ele mesmo estava também imerso em suas conjecturas

- Sobre a nossa vinda para cá? Será que é nova batalha? Eu não sinto nenhum cosmo agressivo e nem sinto aquele frio na espinha normal quando estamos prestes a entrar em uma batalha...

- Bom, seu feeling para isso é bom, inegável – Shun concorda enquanto chuta os sapatos para longe, assim como Seiya – E, de certa forma, concordo com você. Não senti nenhum cosmo agressivo durante toda a viagem e, sejamos francos, se houvesse alguma batalha Saori não nos mandaria um telegrama e sim uma mensagem telepática, não é?

- Faz sentido – Seiya deixa a cabeça cair para fora do sofá se esticando – Então, qual será o motivo?

- Eu não faço idéia – Shun estica as pernas – Mas acredito que não seja nada grave. E é sempre bom rever os amigos, não acha?

- Você eu vejo quase sempre – Seiya retruca – o Shiryu e o Hyoga é que eu vejo menos...

- A Saori não vê nenhum de nós desde o problema com Apolo e Ártemis... Talvez seja saudade mesmo...

- É... Possivelmente, né? – Seiya dá um risinho – Pra que queimar a mufa por causa disso... É só uma saudadinha da gente e...

Seiya é interrompido pelo bater à porta do quarto. Shun olha curioso para a porta e depois para Seiya. Os dois pensam quem poderia ser. Seiya se levanta e vai atender. Encontra à sua frente um mensageiro do santuário, vestido com roupas casuais, mas ainda assim portando o símbolo de Athena. Ele lhe entrega um envelope e espera que Seiya o leia. Seiya o faz.

- Saori, digo, Athena quer nos ver de imediato – Ele lê rapidamente o papel – Eu, você e o Ikki... E pelo jeito o Shiryu também...

- Então vamos! – Shun se levanta rápido e calça os sapatos desajeitadamente, indo bater à porta do banheiro – Ikki! Chamado de Athena! Venha!

- Nossa, calma – Ikki sai do banheiro só de calças e com o cabelo um pouco molhado – Dá tempo de colocar uma blusa e os sapatos?

- Claro! – Seiya riu – Saori não vai querer ver a gente desse jeito...

Logo os três saíram junto com o mensageiro. No saguão do hotel encontraram Shiryu, e juntamente com ele seguiram para o santuário.

Esperava já faz algum tempo naquela sala vazia. Nem sinal de Saori tampouco de seus amigos. Fora um dos primeiros à chegar depois do telegrama de Saori e usou o tempo livre para conversar com Camus. Estava instalado juntamente com ele na 11ª casa. Agora, Hyoga havia parado para pensar em toda aquela urgência, não gostava nem um pouco daquilo, especialmente de estar sozinho em uma sala imensa coma aquela quase que em total penumbra. O ar lúgubre da sala contrastava com ele mesmo, vestido com uma camisa branca e de cabelos e olhos claros. Passou algum tempo em silêncio admirando algumas estrelas que apareciam pelas grandes janelas da sala, e logo ouviu a porta abrir. Se voltou para a mesma, e viu seus amigos entrarem por ela. Feliz, se levantou e foi de encontro com eles.

- Seiya, Shiryu, Shun! – Hyoga exclamou feliz e abraçou os cavaleiros com quem tinha mais afinidade – Anh, olá Ikki!

- Hey, é o Hyoga! – Seiya abraçou ele de volta – Não vi sua cara direito nessa escuridão!

- Eu reconheci pela voz e pelo sotaque – Shun retrucou rindo – Olá Hyoga, bom te ver também!

- É muito bom nos ver reunidos mais uma vez – Shiryu sorri suavemente – Mas por que a sala está tão escura?

- Estava assim quando cheguei – Hyoga respondeu ao sentar-se

- Melhor ainda – Ikki se senta também – Posso dormir sem que Saori reclame...

- Nossa, sempre de bom humor, né? – Seiya olha engraçado para Hyoga apontando para Ikki – Pessoa sempre alegre e viva e feliz como o Ikki não tem!

Logo os amigos foram interrompidos por uma luz acendendo e iluminando toda a sala. Antes à penumbra, agora a sala brilhava com a luz de várias velas douradas, que pareciam ter surgido do nada. À frente da enorme mesa onde os amigos se sentaram, a porta se abriu, mostrando os vultos de Saori, Shion e de três outras figuras. Shion fez um breve cumprimento para os cavaleiros e puxou a cadeira para Saori sentar. Os vultos se sentaram à volta de Saori, assim como o próprio Shion. Aquela formalidade toda assustou um pouco os cavaleiros, mas logo Saori sorriu, e a tensão se dissipou.

- Quanto tempo! – Ela falou sorrindo – Não parecem ter mudado nada!

- Mas não mudamos, continuamos os mesmos de sempre! – Seiya exclamou primeiro rindo

- É claro que mudaram, todos mudam! – Saori continuou rindo – Tudo muda e transita – E foi adquirindo um tom um pouco mais grave gradativamente – E é por isso que os chamei aqui antes de meu pronunciamento de amanhã... Não queria os pegar de surpresa e, é fato, que você são os meus mais fiéis cavaleiros...

- Surpresa? Pronunciamento? – Shun e Seiya exclamam juntos, os outros só olhas assustado para Saori. Pronunciamentos nunca eram bons, ou assim eles achavam.

- Sim, pronunciamento – Saori confirma e se debruça na mesa, fechando as mãos, como quem faz negócios – Falarei primeiramente com vocês sobre as decisões tomadas nos últimos dias, posto que são minha guarda pessoal...

- Só por que você quer – Ikki retruca, mau-humorado. Todos os outros cavaleiros ficam envergonhados pelo comportamento dele e Shion levanta uma sobrancelha em sinal de desaprovação.

- Pois bem – Saori ignora – Como vocês todos bem sabem, Zeus ressuscitou todos os cavaleiros mortos nas batalhas anteriores, incluindo até mesmo Aioros que já estava morto por bem mais tempo. Pois bem, com isso Zeus também mandou alguns de seus representantes para o Santuário.

- Mas, o que? – Seiya exclama pasmo, os outros, embora igualmente surpresos, mantêm-se em silêncio, esperando o desenrolar do discurso de Saori – Isso é... possível?

- Possível é, Seiya – Saori responde – Zeus pode fazer o que bem entende quando quer, mas normalmente ele evita de se intrometer em assuntos dos outros deuses. Como o que ele fez por mim foi algo quase absurdo, ele decidiu mandar alguns de seus mensageiros para me... auxiliar – Saori titubeou um pouco – Zeus é sapientíssimo, embora um pouco indolente.

- Creio que os encapuzados sejam a revelação de hoje – Ikki se debruça à mesa, encarando um dos vultos – Estou certo?

- Sua suposição é acertada – Saori concorda – Zeus mandou nada menos que outras divindades em meu auxílio, incluindo uma mensageira divina, com quem ele se comunica diretamente. Por favor meninas, apresentem-se.

Dois vultos removeram a capa, mas o outro, que estava sentado á frente de Ikki não o fez. Saori estranhou aquilo, mas mesmo assim pediu para Celine e Marishka se apresentarem.

- Boa noite bons cavaleiros de Bronze – A jovem de cabelos escuros e olhos cinzentos falou – Eu sou Marishka e sou a manifestação da deusa Métis, a Prudência. Athena e Métis caminha juntas no campo de batalha, assim como eu caminharei com Saori. Estou encantada de estar na presença de célebres cavaleiros que lutaram contra alguns dos mais poderosos deuses e venceram.

- Também lhes desejo uma boa noite – A moça de cabelos suavemente dourados e olhos lilases também falou – Sou Celine e sou a Mensageira dos Céus, a manifestação de Hermes na Terra e serva de todos os deuses que governam o Olimpo e Além. É uma honra estar à presença de Athena, assim como na de seus mais fiéis cavaleiros.

Apesar dos sorrisos assustados, os cavaleiros cumprimentaram brevemente Celine e Marishka, embora ainda estivessem muito curiosos para saber o que se escondia sob a terceira capa.

- Esse pelo jeito é tímido – Ikki falou seco – Vamos, mostre-se!

Apesar de sentirem que o vulto se esgueirava e tentava evitar ser visto, ele logo parou e mostrou-se decidido a abandonar a capa. E Logo o fez. Mostrando uma jovem de cachos longos dourados e olhos escuros ela se levantou, imponente, surpreendendo não só Saori e os outros, mas também assustando visceralmente Ikki.

- Eu sou Esmeralda, personificação de Niké, a Vitória, e por ela protegida e orientada. Nada me vence ou vencerá, nada me extingue enquanto a coragem arder no coração dos homens e enquanto houver Guerreiros protegendo a Justiça e a Paz. Estou com Athena e comigo ela não perecerá!

Uma onda de poder passou pela sala, todos sentiram aquela presença incrível se apossando do lugar e se sentiram revitalizados de todas as batalhas que passaram na vida, não só contra o mal, mas contra eles mesmos, contra seus próprios problemas. Sentiram-se vitoriosos contra tudo, e aquela sensação permeou o ar por alguns segundos, quando, finalmente, Esmeralda se sento, visivelmente alterada. Assim como ela, estava Ikki, embora ninguém naquela sala soubesse realmente por que.

- Obrigada pela apresentação avassaladora, Niké – Saori respondeu, ainda tomada pela energia divina – Continuando. Estas deusas agora estarão no santuário para me auxiliar, assim como oferecer auxílio à vocês também e...

Não ouvia nada. Não queria ouvir nada, não se importava com nada. Pouco se lixava se Saori estava falando à eles que o mundo ia acabar dali a 15 minutos, não queria saber, não conseguia pensar em nada, sua mente estava turva enquanto olhava de forma absorta para Esmeralda. Não acreditava naquilo, e sabia que, em seu âmago havia desejado aquilo mais do que tudo, e não consegui entender agora como isso havia acontecido. Ikki sabia que esmeralda partilhava da mesma sensação de tontura que ele no atual momento, pois olhava para o tampo da mesa e batia os dedos suavemente. Conhecia ela, ela agia assim quando estava nervosa ou encabulada. Talvez estivesse os dois ao mesmo tempo. Já fazia tanto tempo que ela havia se tornado somente um borrão em sua mente...

_Suas mãos estavam sujas. De tantas coisas estavam sujas. De tantas feridas, de tantas marcas, de tantas memórias. Estava sujo, assim como suas mãos, sua mente, seu coração. Estava dolorido, estava alquebrado, estava distante, estava sujo. Cavara aquele buraco com as mãos nuas, era num platô suave com vista para praia. Adorava aquele lugar, era o lugar preferido onde ficavam para conversar. Não mais, agora era um lugar sujo, assim como a ilha, assim com a si mesmo. A carregou até ali, seu vestido estava sujo, seus cabelos e seu rosto, sujos. Sangue, terra, lágrimas. Sujeira. A colocou suavemente na cova recém-cavada. Cova imunda. Chorava de raiva, de dor, de tristeza, arrependimento talvez, de ódio com certeza. As lágrimas limpavam a sujeira do rosto, mas ele o sujava de novo ao passar a mão nele, evitando os cabelos de caírem sobre os olhos. Estavam imundos também. Um último beijo na testa suja dela e talvez quisesse se enterrar ali com ela, mas não. Estava com muito ódio para tal coisa. Ódio empobrece a alma, alma imunda. Colocou a terra excedente sobre o alvo corpo dela, não mais chorava, mas rangia os dentes, enquanto praguejava palavras de maldição. Palavras imundas ele falou, palavras feias e sujas. Cravou uma cruz rústica no chão com o nome dela e sobre a cruz colocou uma coroa de flores. Limpas. Flores brancas como as asas dos anjos, como o sorriso dela, como o que sentia por ela. Límpido, cristalino, brilhante. Lembrou-se de seu alvo rosto por uma última vez antes de sair dali e partir para sempre. Partir para sempre daquele lugar imundo que, naquele dia, havia perdido sua única parte pura._

Foi arremessado para fora de suas lembranças ao ver seiya levantando e gritando algo que não pôde compreender no começo. Mas logo as palavras foram repetidas num frenesi dentro de sua cabeça.

- Como assim Amazonas?! – Seiya estava em pé e apontava inquisidoramente para Celine, que, em algum momento que Ikki não lembrava havia tomado o rumo da conversa. Ele também não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

- Sente-se Seiya – Saori usou de sua autoridade divina, e fez o Pégaso sentar – Sim Seiya, Amazonas. As Amazonas sempre existiram, como os Cavaleiros, seu menor número não indica menor importância. As Amazonas de Ouro, conhecidas somente como Anjos, só são requisitadas em casos extremos... Ou quando Zeus deseja, por algum motivo oculto. Meu pronunciamento de amanhã se referirá a isso, as amazonas virão para este santuário, e serão elas as novas detentoras dos maiores postos, As 12 Casas. Os Cavaleiros de Ouro permanecerão senhores de suas casas, mas terão que dividi-las com as novas Amazonas. Estas novas normas foram ditadas pelo próprio Zeus e não há nada que possamos fazer para contesta-las.

- Pois sim! – Seiya levanta novamente – E como podemos confiar nestas tais amazonas?! E se for só mais uma cilada?

- Não cabe a você decidir – Saori se levantou, e era a deusa Athena falando – Já está feito! Eu me pronunciarei amanhã e isso não está sujeito à discussões – Virou-se para Shiryu de súbito e para ele apontou – amanhã traga Shunrei consigo. Ela também será agraciada na cerimônia de amanhã.

- Shunrei? – Shiryu estranhou e foi interrompido por uma lufada de poder divino

- Não questione! Traga-a! – E Saori continuou em pé, imóvel – Por hoje estão dispensados. Espero vê-los amanhã cedo durante o pronunciamento, e espero vê-los menos intolerantes do que vi hoje.

Saori se retirou, altiva. Shion, Celine e Marishka a seguiram. Esmeralda ficou algum tempo ainda sentada à mesa, olhava para um ponto fixo na mesa e mal se movia, sequer percebeu os cavaleiros a olhando com curiosidade. Menos Ikki.

- Saiam – Ikki falou, irrompendo no silêncio

- Como assim, cheio de autoridade? – Seiya achou tudo aqui bizarro demais

- Saiam! – Ikki se levantou, empurrando a cadeira que bateu na parede fazendo um barulho alto – Agora!

Seiya ia protestar de novo, mas Shiryu e Shun o impediram, e logo os quatro cavaleiros saíam da sala, que agora era penumbra de novo, deixando Ikki e Métis sozinhos. Métis ou Esmeralda?

* * *

Tudo bem pessoal v! Eu sou a Maya de Touro e decidi fazer meus comentários depois de ter começado a história de fato... o motivo? Esperar que vocês cheguem até aqui hehehe...

Bom esta história vai ser uma mistura de épico e romance. Possivelmente no próximo capítulo eu começarei a apresentar algumas das novas de misteriosas amazonas de ouro, além de clarificar como Esmeralda foi revivida. Não foi coisa de Zeus não, viu... Não me atirem pedras só por que eu revivi a moça, afinal de contas ela faz parte de um dos meus casais favoritos...

Bom, espero que tenham gostado (até aqui) e espero que acompanhem os cavaleiros nessa aventura!

Maya de Touro

* * *

Próximo Capítulo – Atitude

Ikki se encontra com sua amada viva e Saori divide seu poder com outras deusas. O pronunciamento promete, e todos os cavaleiros estarão lá, qual será a reação deles ao saberem que não são mais os efetivos protetores das 12 Casas? Quem serão estas Amazonas que Zeus mandou e por que ele as mandou agora, em uma aparente época de paz? Ainda, algumas revelações incomuns e antigos conhecidos volta a se encontrar...


	3. Atitude

Capítulo 3 – Atitude

O silêncio permeava aquela sala mais uma vez. Tantas foram as vezes que aquela sala foi preenchida de silêncio e penumbra e aquela vez não era diferente. Não se olharam. Ele ainda estava em pé. Olhava para a parede. Ela ainda sentada olhava para o tampo da mesa. Seu vestido era vermelho, uma longa túnica romana vermelha. Ele, vestia roupas atuais, uma calça jeans e uma camisa azul marinho. Sentou-se à frente dela e a encarou com curiosidade e incredulidade. Talvez fosse um nome comum, mas ela também estava tão atordoada quanto ele.

- É você mesmo? – Ikki falou gravemente, enquanto ainda a encarava.

- Eu... – Ela continuou a encarar o tampo da mesa, desconfortável talvez – Sou... Eu Ikki... A Esmeralda...

- Mas... Como? – Ikki apertou as próprias mãos, não conseguia entender.

- Na verdade, nem eu mesma sei ao certo... – Ela se voltou pra ele, estava um pouco ruborizada – Como você bem sabe, todos os cavaleiros mortos foram trazidos de volta à vida por Zeus, mas eu não fui... Pelo que Celine me disse minha volta foi concedida por outro Deus...

- Na verdade, não me interessa saber porque, vou ser sincero – Ikki fala, sua voz um pouco falha – O que importa é que você está aqui de novo...

Esmeralda sorriu suavemente, embora ainda estivesse um pouco chocada com o encontro.

- Naquele dia, naquele último dia – Ela começou – Depois de tudo ficar escuro e frio, eu sabia... De alguma forma eu sabia que não seria a última vez que eu iria te ver, Ikki...

- Eu matei seu pai, Esmeralda – Ikki falou, ainda estava um pouco sério, mas bem menos tenso – eu perdi a minha sanidade e minha esperança naquele dia...

- Acho que eu também sabia que isso um dia teria de acontecer – E ela esticou a mão e tocou a dele suavemente – Eu achava que ele iria matar você, e por quantas vezes rezei para qualquer Deus que isso não acontecesse... Achei que você tinha morrido também...

- Eu quase morri – Ikki sentiu o suave toque que há muito não sentia e fechou os olhos, aproveitando, ainda pensando que estava em um de seus mais sublimes sonhos – Tinha tanta raiva que achava que meu coração ia explodir...

- Você sobreviveu a si mesmo – Esmeralda se levantou e foi até ele, sentou-se ao seu lado – Sobreviveu onde muitos pereceram...

- Você está diferente... – Ikki observa ela atentamente, embora sua imagem mental agora fosse menos que um borrão difuso – é como se tivesse crescido, como se tivesse passado o mesmo tempo que esteve morta, mas viva ao invés...

- Não sei o que foi isso – Ela replicou, enquanto perscrutava o rosto dele – Quando acordei eu me sentia diferente, como se minha alma não fosse somente minha... Como se eu partilhasse minha alma com alguém mais...

- O que isso quer dizer? – Ikki perguntou curioso

- Não me lembro de muita coisa depois de acordar, e na verdade nem sei como cheguei até aqui inteira... Mas aquilo que eu me lembro mais é a imagem de uma moça de longos cabelos negros e olhos violetas passando a mão em meu rosto e depois desaparecendo... Até pensei que fosse Marishka, dada à semelhança, mas não era... – Esmeralda passou a mão no rosto de Ikki enquanto completava o que falava – às vezes me sinto tão mais forte do que fui, tão mais sombria, mas é como se fosse parte desta outra personalidade que está em mim...

- Seus olhos estão mais escuros, para ser sincero – E ele mexeu o rosto, como um gato que se esfrega na mão de alguém que faz carinho

- Incrível é você lembrar que meus olhos eram verdes, e agora não o são mais... – E ela continuou – Você ficou mais forte, e parece menos criança do que da última vez que te vi...

- O tempo passa, Esmeralda – Ikki sorriu suavemente, e ela sorriu para ele de volta.

Num súbito ela o abraçou. E ficaram os dois abraçados pelo que pareceu a eternidade. Esmeralda chorava suavemente enquanto Ikki passava a mão em seus cabelos, ato costumeiro quando eram mais novos. Banhados pela luz das estrelas que desciam pelas janelas e pela clarabóia da sala eles choraram e riram, ainda abraçados, e os dois se sentiram aliviados.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta – Ikki não conteve a vontade de falar tantas coisas, após o choque inicial

- Eu também... Mesmo sem saber se estava vivo ou não, as semanas que passei me readaptando, eu só pensava em você... – Esmeralda falou entre alguns poucos soluços

- Tenho tanta coisa para contar – Ele falou, a separando de si – Como é bom ter você de novo aqui comigo, é como se uma parte de mim há muito adormecida estivesse acordando...

- Então conte-me tudo que tem para contar! – Esmeralda sorriu, enxugando as lágrimas – Ainda me lembro das nossa caminhadas pela praia no meio da noite... E de tantas coisas que falávamos...

- E de todas as promessas... – Ikki segurou o rosto dela e de repente, aquele energia que ainda não havia se manifestado, apareceu.

Não eram mais garotos, crianças amigas que chutavam areia enquanto caminhavam, embora soubessem que estes momentos nunca seriam perdidos sentiam alguma coisa diferente. Eram mais velhos, dois jovens, um homem e uma mulher, e de repente algumas ações do passado fizeram sentido e fez-se silêncio na sala mais uma vez.

- Me conte... – Esmeralda rompeu o silêncio – Me conte aquilo que você iria me contar naquela noite fatídica, na última noite... Me lembro de você de manhã vindo falar comigo, e estava tão feliz que estranhei... Conte-me o que ia falar...

- Eu... – Ikki sentiu um suave engasgo, fazia muito tempo que não tocava nesse assunto – Eu não lembro direito...

- Tem certeza? – esmeralda segurou o rosto dele, e uma energia diferente se propagou pelo corpo dos dois – Está bem... Mas tenho uma grande curiosidade sobre isso...

- Eu sei – Ikki segurou a mão que estava em seu rosto – eu tenho que ir, vou voltar junto com Shiryu e Seiya para o hotel, eles devem estar me esperando lá fora...

- Eu sei... Você virá amanhã para o pronunciamento, não é? – Esmeralda o questionou

- Claro! – Ikki se levantou – Não perderia a chance de te ver de novo! – E ele se inclinou suavemente sobre ele, dando-lhe um suave beijo na testa, que o afetou tanto quanto à ela

- Está bem – Esmeralda sorriu, sem graça – Até amanhã então!

- Até!

Ele parou à frente da porta e, antes de abri-la, olhou para trás. Viu esmeralda fazer o mesmo, na porta de fundo, e por alguns segundos se olharam de longe. Saiu em silêncio e encontrou seus companheiros sentados em uma espreguiçadeira romana que havia na ante sala. Shun levantou-se e foi até o irmão.

- Ikki, você está bem? – Falou preocupado – Ficou tanto tempo lá dentro... quem era aquela moça, você parecia conhecê-la e...

- Chega de perguntas, Shun – Ikki interrompeu seu irmão mais novo – manhã teremos muito o que discutir depois do pronunciamento de Saori...

- Então é assim? Mata a gente de curiosidade?! – Seiya protestou toscamente enquanto buscava a concordância de Shiryu ou de Hyoga – Anh, fala sério! O Ikki sempre se dá bem com a mulherada...

Após forte 'pedala' de Hyoga, Seiya decidiu que não falaria mais nada até o final do dia. Escolha saudável.

A situação com Ikki o deixou curioso, como todos os outros, mas algo mais habitava as dúvidas do Dragão. Saori havia pedido que ele levasse sua irmã de criação à cerimônia. Shunrei não era amazona, e não tinha treinamento de combate, apesar de ter exercido papel importante em todas as suas lutas, especialmente contra Máscara da Morte. Enquanto caminhava para o hotel, em silêncio, ouvia de longe Shun e Seiya conversando sobre quaisquer assuntos mundanos. Ele e Ikki andavam à frente, os dois em profundo silêncio, imersos em suas próprias conjecturas. Ao chegar em seu quarto, encontrou Shunrei dormindo confortavelmente e seu mestre sentado assistindo TV.

- Como foi lá com Athena? – Dohko perguntou em tom bem baixo, para não perturbar Shunrei – Alguma coisa muito séria?

- Somente uma prévia do pronunciamento de amanhã – Shiryu sentou na cama ao lado da cama de Shunrei e a olhou com carinho – Saori pediu que eu levasse Shunrei amanhã...

- Hmm? – Dohko não pareceu surpreso, embora estivesse tentando fingir desconhecer o porquê

- Aparentemente você já sabia disso, pelo jeito como reagiu, Mestre... – Shiryu o olhou estranhado – Por que?

- Ora, Shiryu, não seja ignorante – Dohko gesticulou espalhafatosamente – O que Athena iria querer com uma simples mortal, uma simples mulher sem poderes extraordinários?

- Mas Shunrei não é ordinária nem comum – Shiryu falou, e se deixou ficar suavemente vermelho – Ela me salvou algumas vezes de situações sérias...

- Exatamente – Dohko se voltou para a Tv de novo – Shunrei não é uma amazona, mas isso não a impediu de lutar por você e com você... Athena só quer dar à ela uma oportunidade de desenvolver melhor isso...

- Você quer dizer... Lutar de verdade? – Shiryu pareceu aterrorizado com a idéia

- Bem, não exatamente... – Dohko continuou encarando a TV e comendo qualquer besteira – Saori quer dar à Shunrei um pouco de cosmo, uma pouco da essência quer nos torna cavaleiros. Ela não deseja ver Shunrei lutar, mas Shunrei, de uma forma ou de outra acaba sempre se envolvendo... Por sua causa. Então saori quer proteger ela, dando à ela mais energia para se proteger – Dohko se virou para Shiryu – Para ser sincero, eu andei treinando Shunrei em concentração nas últimas semanas... ela é muito boa, não vou mentir... Mas ela não serve para lutar, suas habilidades são meramente de cura e restituição... Acho que Saori vai colocar ela sob a tutela de Mu... Ela seria uma ótima Reparadora...

- Isso é... no mínimo bizarro – Shiryu se voltou para a adormecida Shunrei – Nunca pensei que ela pudesse se concentrar á estes níveis...

- Que besteira, ela foi até Yomotsu atrás de você somente com o pensamento... – Dohko desligou a TV – agora é melhor ir dormir, pois amanhã é cedo no batente! Saori não é fã de atrasos e Athena menos ainda!

- Está certo, Mestre.

Shiryu tomou um banho antes de dormir, e, ao se deitar olhou para sua companheira de sempre, e imaginou o quão ingênuo fora para a considerar uma reles mulher.

Hyoga voltou para a casa de Aquário sozinho. Desceu as escadarias antes de seus amigos e chegou rapidamente à décima primeira casa. Encontrou Camus lendo um livro e ouvindo um pouco de música clássica. Sempre achou que seu mestre era um pouco antiquado, mas achava que essa era uma imagem que correspondia bem à ele. Sofisticado.

- Olá Mestre – Hyoga acenou para Camus

- Hyoga, espero que o encontro com Athena e seus amigos tenha sido proveitoso – Camus falou de forma refinada, era esse seu jeito – O que aconteceu durante a reunião?

- Anh, bem... – Hyoga sentou numa cadeira perto de Camus – ela falou das coisas que vão acontecer amanhã... Não sei se posso falar, afinal de contas se fosse para avisar à todos ela teria feito o pronunciamento hoje...

- Faz sentido – Camus olhou para ele – Você parece um pouco abatido, aconteceu alguma coisa durante a reunião?

- Um fato estranho, mas não foi comigo... Foi com o Ikki... Ele ficou conversando com uma das novas deusas – Hyoga recostou à cadeira – Acho que se conhecem, não sei ao certo... Mas ficou um clima estranho durante a reunião inteira...

- Isso também afetou você... – Camus fechou o livro e levantou, indo colocar o volume na estante – Estou certo, não é?

- Sim, um pouco... – Hyoga jogou a cabeça para trás – Eu também tive contato com uma Deusa além de Saori, apesar de fazer algum tempo... E o fato de hoje me fez lembrar de meu encontro com Éris quando ela ainda era Eire...

- Você nunca mais a viu, não é? – Camus olhou para ele, de longe, em pé onde estava

- É, nunca mais... Nem sei se está viva... Ela sumiu do orfanato depois do problema com Éris... – Hyoga se voltou para Camus – Eu gostei dela sabe...

- Deu pra perceber – Camus respondeu – Bem, acho que já é tarde demais para ficarmos devaneando por aqui e amanhã cedo tem o pronunciamento de Athena. Não seria educado chegar à um evento destes atrasado por que perdeu a hora, não concorda?

- Acho que sim... – Hyoga ás vezes achava ruim de entender o que Camus falava em Grego, ele falava muito polidamente – Só o Miro chega atrasado em ocasiões como esta...

- E creio eu que nem ele se atrasará desta vez... – Camus caminhou até seu quarto – Boa noite Hyoga, e não pense demais em questões que estão fora de seu controle...

- Boa noite Mestre, tentarei ouvir seu conselho...

Após alguns minutos de meditação enfadonha, Hyoga decide ir dormir e esquecer algumas coisas. Agora só restava esperar para ver como as coisas iriam se desenrolar nesta nova Era do Santuário.

* * *

Ai gentem desculpem pela demora é que eu escrevo estas coisas no intervalo da faculdade! Mas espero que tenham gostado (pelo menos até aqui) e toda opnião e crítica é válida! Dêem idéias, estou sempre apta a ouvir novos conceitos!

Beijos da Maya de Touro!

* * *

Próximo Capítulo - Revelação

Finalmente o dia do pronunciamento. Os cavaleiros se amontoam na sala do Mestre para ouvir Athena falar, e como reagirão eles ao saber que terão novas companhias? E Mais... Hyoga e Shiryu são surpreendidos pelo destino e Saori anuncia a chegada das amazonas.


	4. Intervalo e Desculpas

**Milhões de Desculpas!**

Meus deus amigos, mil perdões por tantas demoras, mas infelizmente ainda não posso postar o terceiro capítulo, posto que ainda está incompleto!

Esse mês foi mês de provas na minha faculdade (sim, MÊS mesmo, porque os professores acham que, pedindo em datas diferentes dos outros acham que "não vão atrapalhar tanto" a nossa vida... Besteira hipócrita) então não pude sequer escrever. Não tinha cabeça, nem tempo, nem inspiração, embora o capítulo já tivesse um pouco escrito nas páginas do meu caderno de Semiótica...

Mas posso afirmar que, haverá um pouco de tempo para relaxar (Não só a mente como o corpo também, e aliviar o stress) e, então, eu finalizo o terceiro e, quem sabe o quarto capítulo (Deus me ajude)

Tenho que agradecer ao apoio de todos e pedir pela compreenção dos bons leitores.

Beijos da LupyM aka Maya de Touro,  
Que faz faculdade de Design de Moda e lê tanto quanto qualquer advogado e cria tanto qnt qualquer artista. (E que passou diversos fins de semana fazendo trabalho, inclusive o do aniversário de sua mãe...)


End file.
